I Love You Goodbye
by sweet-cookie
Summary: Two of the hardest things to say in life are: HELLO for the FIRST time and GOODBYE for the LAST..


**AN: Hi guys, I hope you would like this story. I came with this story while listening to a lot of sad songs. Hahaha. One of the song I was listening is by **_**Juris "Di na lang Ikaw".**_

**I had a blast writing this story and I hope you would have fun reading it.**

**I also want to thank "matsukanishi09" for being my betareader for this story. I'm very grateful for helping me and for the advices you've given to improve this story. Thank you very much! **

**And I don't own Naruto. **

**Have fun and enjoy!**

**I Love You Goodbye**

_Somehow there are people who are meant to be together...But there are also who are not meant to be together... (Anonymous)_

I am Sakura; I'm a ninja of Konoha; I'm a simple girl; I can be classified as a hopelessly romantic to die for. I'm also a dreamer; but above all of those, I'm just a girl who has fallen in love and has gotten her heart broken.

The very first time I saw him was when I was twelve: When I became the teammate of his younger brother during my genin days. He was an enigma. He has this aura of confidence, power and intelligence. Furthermore with his looks, even married women would turn their heads whenever he passed by. And by the time he turned eighteen, he was categorized as the most sought after bachelor of all time.

_Who wouldn't want an Uchiha as a husband? _

He has the money, the looks, and the brains. He is a great ninja and he is an Uchiha. He may be perfect, but he isn't. The only problem is that he failed on the personality side. He is as cold as the Land of Snow.

_How did I like a guy like him?_

I could not ever forget that day. I was really excited since it was my very first ANBU mission. I was lucky that they needed a medic and he was my captain.

That was the first time I saw him analyzing every situation on different angles. I was amazed and I realized that he was really a great ninja. Not only that, but also how he cared for his teammates. That made me realizes that this guy was not bad at all. From then on, I got to know much more of him since I became their team medic.

_How did I fall in love with this guy?_

I never knew the answer up until now. Just one morning, I woke up and I didn't see him as Sasuke's older brother, as an ANBU ninja of Konoha, as the heir of the Uchiha clan, or as the most sought after bachelor. I just saw him as Itachi: the guy who makes me smile, who makes my heart beat faster, and who made me realize with whom just might want to spend my life with.

_How did he become my lover?_

One time I woke up early and I decided to go to the Hokage Mountain to watch the sunrise. When I arrived, I found him sitting by the edge of the mountain, still in his ANBU uniform. I knew that he must have sensed my presence long before I have arrived, but then he didn't leave. As much as I wanted to leave, I still stayed and sat beside him. As we were watching the sun to rise, neither one of us was talking—just enjoying the view.

Unexpectedly, I found myself in his arms and looking into his eyes. I have seen the emotions he would want to tell me, but could not speak about it. Since he has difficulty in expressing what he felt, he just stared at me like I was the most precious woman in his life and suddenly our lips met.

In that kiss, I put all the emotions I have felt from him, the care that I have for him and the love that I have for him only. And I also felt his care, as well the love, but there was also a fear that I didn't expect.

After that kiss we share at the Hokage Mountain, we kept seeing each other in that place. Then I found out that after his every mission, he came there. I supposed that place became his escape from all the duties he have from the village to his own clan. From then on, it became our meeting place.

Little by little we got to know each other much more. I never thought what we have could blossom into much deeper. We came to a point that we realized what we have is something special. Furthermore I have a lover named as Itachi Uchiha.

_But nobody knew __it._

Seeing that he came from a prestigious clan, as for me I didn't come from any influential clan. I didn't also have a blood limit and at one point I was known as a weak little girl. But through time I made progress to be strong kunoichi; not only that I became the 5th Hokage's apprentice. However that would not be enough to be the other half of the heir of Uchiha clan.

He doesn't really care what other people or his clan even the elders would think but he told me for the time being we should kept our relationship as discreet as possible. And he wants everything to be all right and more importantly he said my safety against his family.

And with that, I agreed with it because I love him.

We pursued our secret love affair. For a couple of months, it was exciting. I was in cloud nine and was blinded by my love for him.

As time passed by, days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and then months turned to years. Still, nothing changed. I have a lover but no one knew it.

All of a sudden, I woke up from my dreamland and realized that everything was not as perfect as I thought before. I grew tired from waiting: Waiting for his promise, waiting for the moment I can finally shout to people that I love him, waiting for him to say that I am his lover, and waiting for the man who is ready to fight for our love.

_How did my so called perfect love story came __to an end?_

The sun was setting down when we met at the top of the Hokage Mountain after his return from his month-long mission. When I saw him, I felt that wanted to be in his arms— but I had to restrain myself. That was the only right time for me to say everything that's boiling inside of me. Because if I didn't, perhaps I will never have the courage to let him go.

"You're the best thing that ever came into my life. I will never regret that I met someone like you. You'll always have a place in my heart no matter what happens. I know you have your own reason for making our relationship a secret. When you said that it will be only temporarily and you'll fix it, I believed in you. But still, nothing changes. I want to be angry at you but as much I want to, I can't. My love for you is much stronger than my hatred." I said. Every second I felt my heart break into pieces.

"I'm came here to say one last time that I love you so much and I'm letting you go." As I said that, I turned my back as fast I could and ran.

But I heard him.

"Why?"

"You know the reason why I'm doing this. Itachi, please just don't make things hard. Fine! Do you really want to know? What we have came to an end!

Since the start of this relationship I know it will be pointless but I had this faith in you that everything will be right. That we can make it work out, but I was wrong we could not!

I tried to not to give up on us however I just grew tired of waiting! I'm sick of always hiding everything! I can't even tell that I had someone special, a significant other or a lover for three long years! I'm tired of all the sneaking around! I'm tired of telling lies to all my friends! And I'm tired of waiting for the man who said that he would fight for me!"

I never knew that I was crying at that time. I never intended to blow up on him. But I felt that I had to.

"And Itachi, I don't want for us to come into a point where we both live in a sin. Congratulations! I'm wishing you to have a beautiful wedding and married life.

_And I love you, Goodbye!_"

After saying those words, I ran away and turned my back from the man who will always have my heart.

**Thank You for reading my story and I hope you like it. **

**And I'm grateful for those that took a time to review on my story.**


End file.
